


The day Ned Stark came home early

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ned was tired and soaking wet when he stumbled into the home he rented with his friends.He does not expect to here his name moaned through the walls.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Kudos: 79





	The day Ned Stark came home early

_**Ned** _

Ned sighed as he entered the warmth of the shared house he lived him, the rain pounding the door and wind howling angrily as he escaped its torment.

 _"Thanks the gods Rhaegar likes to keep the heating on."_ Ned thought as oh so glorious warmth begins settling into his bones.

That's when he heard it. It came from the living room. A breathless whisper that slammed into Ned like a eighteen wheeler with the sheer want and love in it.

 _"Ned._ " said the breathless moan and Ned thanked the old gods and then new that he had not walked home with Robert, who was now probably in the _Busty Mermaid_ , getting shit faced despite the fact it was just two o'clock in the afternoon, not wanting to know half of the dirty jokes he would've made to hear Ned's name on the lips of...

Who was it?

Creeping forward like he was a burglar in a cartoon, Ned slowly approached the door to the living room, which was open and he wondered who could be home this early.

Rhaegar and Lyanna were working at the zoo which wouldn't close for at least another two hours. Robert was getting drunk. Cersei should still be working at her fathers bank till at least five and Arthur was teaching karate classes for at least another hour.

That left Ashara and Catelyn. But both of them wanted an older Stark sibling.

Then Ned peeked around the open door and gasped when he saw Cersei Lannister on the sofa, writhing beneath a blanket and moaning his name.

"Cersei?" he exclaimed, eyes blown open and jaw dropped as he saw none other than Cersei fucking Lannister moaning HIS name whilst she slept.

_**Cersei** _

Cersei awoke with a jolt, looking around to see Ned fucking Stark looking at her as if she was a ghost. Her cheeks flushed as she felt the wetness between her legs, caused by her rather pleasant dream about the man gaping at her.

"Ned?" she asked sleepily, feeling slightly worried for him as he began to pale slightly. "Are you alright?"

The question seemed to snap Ned from his thoughts and he nodded dumbly.

"What are you doing home early?" he asked, his voice laced with nervousness and fear.

"I felt sick so I came home early and fell asleep." Cersei replied, wondering what the hell was wrong with Stark, afterall SHE was the one who was woken from and erotic dream about HIM and not the other way around.

The memory came from out of nowhere, slamming into her like a eighteen wheeler.

_"Who's Ned?" Tyrion asked, the little shit grinning as he sipped on his tea that Cersei would bet her entire inheritance on had some alcohol in._

_"Never heard of a 'Ned', Cersei replied tersely, already wondering if it was Catelyn or Ashara who had betrayed her trust. "_

_"Where did you hear that name?" she demanded, growing more and more worried as Tyrion's smirk deepened._

_"You talk in your sleep dear sister." Tyrion replied. "Rather loudly too."_

_Cersei had flushed red, mortified as her little brother laughed like the little shit he was._

"Oh fuck." she groaned, not realising she had said it out loud.

"What?" Ned asked, the concern in his voice warming her cold, black heart.

"I talk in my sleep don't I?" She asked and she took the awkward silence that followed as a yes.


End file.
